Artificial Devil V2
by Lost within the Darkness
Summary: Kazuma Yuki always felt like he was trap in an endless cycle. A cycle that ended on the day of his death, and resurrection. Now dealing with Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, and more, Kazuma must face these challenges while discovering his own origin. Will he defeat these trials, or will he fall into madness, and despair. The Wheel of Fate is Turning. "Ouroboros, activate!"
1. Chapter 1

_**Artificial Devil V2**_

_**Chapter 1: Resurrection  
**_≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠

'_Where...where am I,'_ I thought, opening my eyes, or well I tried to, but I couldn't since I can't feel my eyelids, eyes, or anything for the matter. What happen to me. Am I even alive for starters. I try to remember how I ended up in this situation, yet I couldn't remember a thing about me.

'_W-what the hell's going on,'_ I yelled in my..uh head. A chuckle comes around from everywhere around from where ever I currently am. _ 'Who's THERE!'_

**"No one is here,"** a voice stated from what seem to be every single directions to me. If I could feel my body a shiver would probably went up my spine from how the voice sounded. To deep to be female, but to soft to be male. It also seem to be shouting, yet whispering at the same time.** "You aren't even truly 'here' either."**

What kind of situation did I even got myself into.

'It' chuckles again. **"Well to answer your second question I'm sad to say, actually I'm not at all sad to say this, you...ah what was the phrase your pathetic species say. Ah yes, you fuck up big time boy, and you ended up nearly erasing every single particle of your very existence. It was only with that your absolutely tiny piece of luck you have that your soul could be partly recover."** The voice said with what I believe is mockery in its tone.

Anyway, after the info I was given loaded to my..uh soul brain? I just did nothing.

After what seem to be entirety I finally 'spoke'.

'_W-why am I here,'_ I asked. _'What reason do you have to bring me wherever the fuck HERE is!'_

Like always the voice chuckles. "You amuse me, and that itself doesn't happen often."

Seriously? Seriously?! That was the reason why I'm here, because I had amused this... thing by doing something I don't even now what!

**"I'm hoping you will provide some more entertainment for me boy."**

Wait what?!

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa, hang on a minute! What are you saying, and in case you forgot I don't have a body, and I still don't know who the fuck am I, or who the fuck are you!'_

The voice release a mock filled laugh that would of made me gritted my teeth in frustration. Just what is it even planning. Once it stops laughing, it started to explain some 'facts' about itself.

**"I'm something your tiny feeble mind could not even begin to imagined. Trying to figure what I'm am would cost the minds of even the sanest, and brightest of all the pathetic species that exist to go mad. Time doesn't effect me, and Death could only dream to even see me for a single nanosecond. I have no beginning, nor a end. A nameless being is what is I."** It said ending with a small humourless chuckle.

Now I don't even want to continue this conversation any more, but I still need some answers from this being, The Nameless.

Before I could even think up a single word something grips my 'soul', and that was the last feeling I felt right before a single image was burn into my soul.

A eight headed, black serpent devouring half of a entire plant was the last thing I saw before everything went white.

A young man of the age 16 sits up from the comfort of his bed quickly. Sweat cover his slim, pale body as he gasps for breath.

It was the dream again that has been haunting his sleep since he was a kid. A old, rundown building filled with people around his age, older, and younger being slaughter by some kind of monster.

Brushing a hand through his short, messy green hair he finally manages to calm himself down. His pupil-less gold eyes glance at his alarm clock, and sighs seeing that if he tried to get some more sleep he would end up late to school again.

This teenager is Kazuma Yuki, a second year student at Kuoh Academy, a previous all-girls school that had recently became co-ed. Currently the school has a higher ratio of girls then boys. To the many student, and to his annoyance he is call Kuoh's Black Prince, mostly due to him assisting the Demon-sensei with disciplining students, and punishing males who can't control their hormones.

After taking a shower he dress himself into his customize version of his school's male uniform with were a tie replacing the ribbon, a waistcoat, and his prize black silk fedora. He secretly admits the look does make him look shady, but at the same time, like a boss.

Walking down stars then towards the kitchen, he cooks himself some boiled eggs for breakfast. He loves them, and often hit people who made fun of what he eats(usually males).

Putting away his dishes, Kazuma gathers his things to leave to school. Stopping in front of the door he glances at a nearby picture, and his golden eyes dull in sadness before he turns away and leaves.

"I'm leaving for school," He said before he locks the door behind him.

There was no replied back.

It was a quiet walk towards school as usual. He doesn't even know how long it takes for him to arrived since he always stop paying attention to what he was doing. Just following his instincts.

Gold eyes glance up at the page building which was Kuoh Academy. Glancing around him he spots a large amount of beautiful girls wearing the female Kuoh Academy uniform which hugs their shapely bodies. Almost all of them were taking quick glances at him, and whispering to their friends about him.

Kazuma releases a tired sigh. Nothing ever changes, the same nightmare, the same meal, the same school, and basically the same actions every single day since _she_ passed away.

It seems like he was trapped in a endless cycle. Strangely he couldn't shake off the feeling that this had happen before.

Kazuma returns to reality once he felt someone bump into him. A soft female gasp of panic came from her as she loses balance and begins to far back. Quickly grabbing her hand he helps her regain her footing.

Looking at the girl he could help but feel his pale skin flush as he stares into a pair of beautiful grey eyes. Fully looking at her his blush darkens when he realize who he bump into.

Yumi Kiba, the Princess of Kuoh Academy, 2nd year student, his only true friend, as well as his crush. She is usually found in the company of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima who he met a few times when he said hello to Yumi, and she's also a honourable member of the kendo club. Yumi is a girl at the same age as him with waist length blond hair that also frame around her face beautiful, heart-shaped face making her grey eyes seem brighter. She stands at 5'6", and due to his taller height of 5'11" he needs to tilt his head down to look at his face, but also causes him to look at her large chest. He usually sees her wearing the school uniform with a longer skirt which reaches her knees.

He gulps the build-up saliva down nervously as he tries to calm himself down. "H-hi, Kiba-san," he greeted with a slight shutter. Yumi frowns slightly, and she points at Kazuma.

"How many times have I told you to not call me 'Kiba-san' Kazuma-kun," she said with a slight lecture like tone in her voice.

Kazuma nervously chuckles while rubbing the back of his neck. "Too many to count, Yumi-chan." He said calmly. What did he do to ever deserve someone like her in his life. He mentally sighs wishing he has the courage to ask if they could be something more then friends.

Suddenly here happy, bright smile vanish, and a sad frown was the replacement. "Are you alright? Today is that day after all." She ask in worry for him.

His eyes dull in remembrance of what today is. The anniversary of his adopted mother, Hinata Yuki's death.

"I'll be fine, it has been 3 years after all. Thanks for asking anyway." He said before they said there goodbyes, and left to their classes.

Arriving at his homeroom Kazuma stares into cold amber eyes with belong to a beautiful woman with long black hair who happens to be his adopted aunt Asuna Yuki. Their little staring contest ended when the bell rang signalling students to get to their classes. Both of them give each other a nod before Kazuma take his usual seat at the back of the class by the window.

'Just another day' he thought as the rest of the class fills in.

Once the final bell to end the school day rang, most of the students quickly left to meet their friends, or to get to their club activities.

"Are you ready to go Kazuma," a cold female voice asked from beside Kazuma. Raising his head he spots Asuna standing beside him with her arm cross making her impressing chest more pronounce. Shaking his head if those thoughts he nods his head, and gets out of his chair.

Following his aunt he ignores some comments some of the males made on his aunt. They were seriously annoying him, and by the feeling of dread that suddenly appeared, his aunt had enough.

A wide smirk stretches his face as the she turns to address the two perverts who turn deathly pale.

Kazuma walk ahead of them since even if it would be funny for them to deal with the woman who is known as the Demon-sensei, he suddenly has a strange feeling about something nearby, and for some strange reason he needed to check whatever it is out.

Once he exits the school, Kazuma follows the strange sixth sense he has, and he ends up finding something that annoys him, and disgust him. The perverted trio, the three most perverted males in the entire school were currently looking through a hole in the wall that was part of the female change room the kendo club.

His eyebrow twitches violently as he silently walks towards them.

"What kind of hair product do you use to get your hair like this a Yumi-sama?" One of the kendo girls ask. Kazuma freezes when he realize that his friend was there changing, and these pathetic piece of trash was looking at her while she's in a 'vulnerable' state.

His golden eyes lit up with anger before he close them making his face look very snake-like. A faint black mist surrounds his right hand for a split second before it vanishes. Ending the distance that was between them a large grin spreads across his face as they freeze seeing his shadow covering them.

The trio shakily tun to face him, and they pale seeing who is was. They could still feel the bruises from the last time he caught them.

"Well, look who's here," Kazuma calls out, and the girls chattering stops. Most likely because they heard him. "Three pieces of total trash taking advantage of a girl's privacy for their own sick imagination. You all are just totally pathetic!" His grin widens, it always feel good to mock people for some strange reason.

Hearing a large amount of footsteps Kazuma pauses before he turns to see the entire kendo club in their uniforms, and all of them wielding a shinai. Taking a step back he presents the angry girls the perverted trio who were currently shivering in fear with a swipe of his hands.

"Ladies, I believe you wish to deliver judgement to these perverts." He said smoothly making few of the girls blush. The club captain nods her head before she and the rest of the kendo club went to seriously ma-*cough* _show_ the perverts the error of their actions.

Kazuma reopens his eyes as his body relaxes. Walking away from the scene he greets Yumi with a small wave as he passes her which she returned.

"NOT THE FACE! NOT THE FACE!" The trio cried. Kazuma pauses, then cringes slightly from what came next.

"YES THE FACE! YES THE FACE!"

Quickly leaving the area he goes towards the school parking lot he spots his aunt leading against her car. Seeing him she waves him over as she unlocks her car then enters the driver's side follow by him in the passengers.

They were off to pay their respects to their adopted mother/little sister.

Shutting of his alarm clock, Kazuma repeats the same process from the other day, and took the same path to he same school, and had arrive at the same time.

A tiring cycle is his life. A cycle that doesn't seem to end.

"You got a girlfriend!" Two of the three members off he perverted trio yelled in shock.

'What,' Kazuma thought in confusion glancing up to see he brown haired member puffed out his chest. 'Issei Hyoudou if I recall.' To his shock it seem that Issei, the most perverted person out of the trio somehow got a girlfriend.

Shaking his head he ignores the group, and continues his route to his homeroom.

Even then he couldn't help but feel like something strange, yet new thing is going to happen.

Unknown to Kazuma, the continuous cycle he was trap in has been broken, not the two pairs of eyes watching him.

**(Later that day)**

A hatless Kazuma gasp for air as he falls to his knee. The same black mist that appeared the other day covers his entire body. Exhaustion fills his body as he nears his body's limit to his power.

This is a strange power that he discovered shortly following Hinata's death. What ever its name was, it somehow allows him to increase his body's abilities to the limit, ad even above. He can also solidify the energy to create black daggers with 'green veins' in them. Sadly he can't seem to use it to its full abilities. His body just can't seem to hander the full power of his gift, and every time he uses it a strange feeling appears in the back of his head, almost like something was trying to take control.

Kazuma shakes his head to get rid of that strange thought and allows the mist vanish, then he slowly raises himself up while looking at what his training had done to his surroundings. A sweat drop appears on the back of his head from seeing all the destroyed trees. He should leave the area.

Picking up his fedora from a boulder Kazuma places it back where it belongs. Looking up he sees the sky was a orange color telling him that the sun was currently setting.

After walking around randomly for a couple of minutes he finds himself in an almost empty park since there was a single couple by the water fountain.

'_How did I get here, and is that the pervert Issei?'_ He thought as he narrows his eyes to see who the couple were. It was Issei with his girlfriend he was talking about earlier. A strange feeling travels through his body. _'Is this...fear? But why do I feel so afraid'_ Kazuma question looking at his shaking hand.

A strange presents came from Issei's location. Looking back towards the couple he was shock when the girl somehow transform her outfit to something _very_ revealing, and grew large black wings similar to a bird from her back.

"Will you die for me? A girl- no woman said before summoning a large glowing red spear which she prepares to stab Issei with. He has a strange feeling about that spear. It felt like...pure, light? He couldn't really describe it, but it also felt dark.

For some reason he calls forth his power, ignoring his body's protest, and charge forward to save Issei. He may not like him, but he wouldn't let some strange winged bitch killed him.

Sadly he wasn't fast enough, and the spear went right through Issei's chest.

"YOU BITCH!" Kazuma yelled gaining the woman's attention before he kicks her right in the face sending her flying back from the combination of his enhanced speed, and strength.

The spear vanishes as Issei falls down to the ground, bleeding out. Kazuma notices a card falling out of Issei's pocket, but ignores it so he could focus on the woman.

The woman's eyes were lit up in rage from what he did. Spreading her wings she propelled herself towards him at great speed will a news spear in hand, taking him by surprise, but thankfully he managed dodge the attack as well as summoning a dagger in his left hand.

Quickly changing direction she charges again towards him. Barley blocked the blow with his dagger, he counters by swinging his free hand towards her while calling out one of the 'special' moves he created. **"Venom Sword!" **A black wave with a snake-like face erupts from his body, and the woman was nearly hit by it, but she jump back to avoid the attack.

Kazuma watch her as she summons a second spear, and throws it towards him at high speeds. Jumping to his left, he was surprise when she instantly appeared in front of him, ready to strike. His eyes widen as his power suddenly leaves him which allows his dagger he set to block the blow to be broken by the spear, and the woman quickly stabs him right in the gut with it before he could even try to dodge, creating a burning sensation at the wound. His vision begins to turn hazy while he glares at the woman with as much hate as he could summoned. The spear vanishes, but the feeling still remains.

Hearing her flapping her wings, he feels her presence leave the area, and he allows himself to fall face first onto the ground.

Was this the end? Is this how he would died, trying to protect a pervert from a supernatural woman, but failed with getting himself killed in the process. Kazuma's entire life begins to flashes before his eyes.

'_I guess this is it. I'll be seeing you again, Kaa-san. Yumi... I wish I had the courage to asked you out, but probably it was for the best, so I don't cause you so much more pain if I did.'_ Kazuma lightly chuckles as blood pours out of his mouth. An old memory pops up of a promise he made to his mother before she died. _'No...no I can't died yet. There is still too much that I have to do. I can't died now. I won't, I WON'T! I DON'T WANT TO DIED!'_

A flash of red light, and a new presence suddenly appears nearby, unlike the other one this one is somewhat familiar to him, nor does it have the killer intent.

Glancing towards where the light came from he sees with his hazy, and darkening vision is long crimson hair that belongs to one person that he met a few times before standing near Issei. Sadly the name of the girl seems to slips through his fingers.

The clicking sounds of heels travel towards him, and soon the young woman was standing beside him looking at his barely living form. "I'm surprise to see you here, Yuki-san," she said shock. It seems she knew him as well.

"Do you wish to live?" She asked. With what remains of his strength he nods his head slightly, which she responded with a giggle. "Then from now on, you will live for me." She said before she places something _into_ his chest.

This was the last thing he saw before his vision was fully consume by darkness.

Kazuma groans into his pillow as his alarm clocks goes off annoying him, he felt too damn tired to get up today. Lifting one of his arms up he shuts his alarm off, and tries to go back asleep.

He slowly opens his eyes since he hears light breathing to his right. Lifting his head from his pillow, he turns to see what was beside him. His vision was blurred from his sleepiness, but he was able to see a beautiful, heart-shape face with pale skin framed by black hair.

The image fully loads to his brain he quickly sits up with his back against his bedroom wall as his eyes widen in shock and embarrassment. Laying right beside him, in his bed was basically naked Akeno Himejima, 3rd year student, and one of the Two Great Ladies.

Kazuma stares at her sleeping form with a blush growing larger by the second as he tries to remember how he ended up in this situation. He pauses as he remembers the events that happen the other day which involves his death. Looking down for a wound he only sees his perfectly unblemished chest with no trace of a stab wound.

"What..." he whispers in shock. _'There's no way that could of been a dream. It was too damn real to be one. Just what's go-'_ A soft yawn coming from the girl in his bed breaks him away from his thoughts. Looking back up he sees that his sempai had just awaken. Raising a hand she tries to rubs away the sleepiness from her beautiful purple eyes. This action makes him blush again from how adorable it look.

His eyes drop down, and his blush intensifies from seeing her gorgeous, buxom figure that guys always talk about in his school. Her bare chest lets him see her large bust along with her pink nipples. They were even bigger then Yumi's!

Averting his eyes from her naked chest, Kazuma tries to get a grip over his raging hormones along with the new, but strange desire to take her right now.

"Good morning Yuki-kun," Akeno said, staring at him with a strange glint shining in her eyes. He meets her purple eyes with his golden ones while gulping nervously. She giggles hearing him making him blush again.

'_What is wrong with me!'_ Kazuma internally shouts finally fighting off his desires. "G-good m-morning H-Himejima-sempai," he said shuttering immensely.

She giggles again, the sound was almost a magical to him when Yumi does it. "Buchou was right, you are quite handsome." She said with a beautiful smile. He would of blush if he wasn't so focus on the first word she said.

Buchou? Does she mean that woman who appeared after Issei's psycho (ex)girlfriend left.

His eyes narrow as he summon his power creating a denser black mist then when he used it before, and creates a dagger which he puts right at Akeno's neck. Even though he doesn't show it he was surprise by how much easier it was to call forth his power, as well as how much more stronger it was. Just what did that Buchou woman do to him?!

"Who are you really, and who is this Buchou," he said as he glares at her intensely. A shiver travels through her entire body, and her pale checks darken. A glint that he realize was lust appears in her eyes.

Raising her hand Akeno grips the dagger lightly. Kazuma raised an eyebrow at the her movement. Just what is she-*Crack* What?!

His dagger he created begins to crack in several places at the pressure Akeno was putting on from her grip. Lightning sparks between her fingers before his dagger shattered into dust.

His eyes widen in shocked at what just happen. As long as he channels a constrain flow of power into his dagger they were near unbreakable. Yet she just broke it with ease.

A hand placing itself under his chin bringing him back to reality. Looking at the owner, his pupil-less gold eyes stare into Akeno's violet. "If you want information, come to the old school building after school today, Ka-zu-ma-kun." She whispers seductively making him blush one last time before she gets off his bed, and walks away. Stopping suddenly at the middle of his room, a red glow lights up his room as a strange symbol paints itself onto his floor. Turning towards him she winks at him before he was blinded by a red flash of light. Once his vision return he sees that Akeno has vanish.

What the fuck just happen?

≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠≠  
**AND done! Hopefully you like the rewrite version. Also, heheheheHAHA! I bet none of you really saw what I did there coming! A gender-bent Kiba. Anyway like I said before I'll hope you like this, and please give me some feedback on what you thing, or some idea's I could add future chapters. It is also great to be back writing after that writer's block. I will try to updated my other stories, and I may post some other ideas when I can get to them. So have a nice day people!**


	2. Demonic Truth

**Hello everyone, I'm back again with a new chapter to Artificial Devil V2, and thank you for all your reviews. As before I said at some of my other beginning notes is that I'm still an amateur writer so there could be some grammar errors that I'd miss at some points. Anyways I'm going to answer some question some of you ask me.**

**To EternityDragon2610, well you will find out the meaning later that's all I'm saying currently.**

**To mr armstrong, since this is a Highschool DxD fanfic, there is going to be a harem. I'll try my best on making it seem good.**

**And finally to my first reviewer Code-Emperor07, no I'm not going to make Gasper a female. I thought about but decided not to do it.**

**Now that's that done I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD, or Blazblue. They are own by Ichiei Ishibumi, and Arc System Works respectfully.**

_**Chapter 2: Demonic Truth  
**_

* * *

Tightening his tie, Kazuma stares at himself in the mirror to see if he could spot anything different with him. Other then the missing hole in his gut he got earlier he seem okay. The only thing he really notice is that his eyes were more sensitive to light conceding that he nearly blinded himself from turning on his bathroom light.

Looking down at his enclosing hand he also feels stronger then he did the other day as well. Whatever that woman did to him it seem that it increase his body's strength, and durability to his power.

Sighing quietly to himself he picks up his fedora, and pauses to feel the slick hat. _'I'm thinking to much now, just wait till the end of the school day, and I can get some answer to what's going on.'_ Placing his fedora on he then quickly creates a dagger, and stares at it for a few seconds before letting it dissolve. _'I could even get some answers on the power of mine... maybe, just maybe it will help me figure out who I'm truly am.'_ Kazuma thought.

The first five years of his life is unknown to him. Are he recalls was finding himself in an alley before he walk into the woman who ended up adopting him, Hinata Yuki.

He grits his teeth in the remembrance of her death. He had lied Yumi about getting over it because he just can't forget that day. Finding his adopted mother's corpse right in the hallway after he arrived from school.

That image was burn to his brain, never allowing him to forget seeing her corpse. The police investigated the murdered, but the trail was cold. No evidence what so-ever. They still don't truly known what killed her.

Taking some deeps breath he calms himself, he needs to control himself, or else he could accidentally reveal his powers to the public.

Man has always fear what it couldn't understand through science, or logic.

Exiting the door Kazuma lowers his fedora to block out the sun. _'This might take time to get use to,'_ he thought dryly in annoyance of his eyes's new sensitivity.

Arriving at school he was surprise to see Asuna standing by the school gate.

'_What? Why is she here, she usually waiting for us in class?'_ Kazuma thought in confusion.

"It seems that you're better today lazy," Asuna said making him even more confuse. Raising a eyebrow at his confusion she answers his un-ask question. "You said you weren't feeling good yesterday, so you stayed home."

What?! He doesn't remember that at all, he was un...

His eyes widen in shock. _'I was unconscious all day yesterday!' If that's true then who told her I was...Akeno! She must of done something to let her sound like me, or something else!'_ He narrows his eyes. It seem he needed some more answers.

Just who is Akeno Himejima.

Looking back at his aunt he sees that she must of left to get to her class while he was busy with his thoughts.

Suddenly the wind pick up, and to the joy of the male students the girls' skirt flew up revealing their panties. Kazuma was not one of them since the wind ended up taking his fedora with it, so while they were perverting out he was currently chasing his precious hat. "Get back here!" he shouts.

After a couple of minutes of running, he finally catches his hat. Dusting it he puts it back on its spot on his head. _'Damn that shitty vampire...wait, why did I just think that.'_ Shaking his head to get rid of that strange thought he had he then starts looking around till he spots a young girl with short white hair sitting on a nearby bench eating something.

Walking closer he realize who she was, Koneko Toujou, a first year student, another popular student due her childish face, and her small body, making her the school's mascot basically. Almost like she sensed him she stops eating her snack, and looks at him. Her sleepy golden eyes met his own pupil-less ones.

"Good morning senpai," she said emotionless while bowing. Ah yes he heard rumours about that, and it seem like they were true... well not all of them.

Kazuma bows as well to her. "Yeah, good morning Kohai." Looking away she continues to eat her snack.

Rubbing the back of his head awkwardly he leaves the area to get to class. Pausing Kazuma looks back, and sees the old school building not far from him. Narrowing his eyes he sees someone in the buildings window, but do to the range he couldn't make out who it was. He did manage to see one feature of the person. The same red hair he saw on the person that appeared in front of him, and Issei when they die.

'_Wait...ISSEI! _He had totally forgot about him. Did he truly died? Or did that woman do something to Issei similar to him?

Kazuma grits his teeth as more questions he needed answer pop-up in his head. Who is that redheaded woman. The only person he seen with red hair was Gremory-senpai.

...

Kazuma face palms. _'I'm a fuckin idiot.'_ Why didn't he realize that earlier! It was so obvious it was her. She is the only female he seen with red hair in his entire life, and she and Akeno seem to be best friends as well. He should start paying more attention to the things around him, or he could end up getting himself killed. AGAIN!

He pauses as a thought cross his brain. _'Wait...does that mean that Yumi's apart of this as well_?!'

He sighs. This is seriously going to be a long day.

*DING-DONG*

And that was the bell for the start of homeroom, a room he should of went to right away. He sighs again before he starts running towards the main school building.

Asuna is going to be piss.

* * *

Yeah she wasn't that happy about his tardiness, and because of her a brand new rumor about him is now spreading around the school building.

Apparently according to the rumor, he had a secret girlfriend that he visits in private, and the reason why he wasn't at school the other day was because he was with her. A couple of different versions of the rumor say his 'secret girlfriend' was either Rias, Akeno, Yumi(he wishes), and the student council president Souna Shitori, a chick he has never met before in his entire time at the academy. Hell some people believe he and Asuna have a forbidden romance going on. Seriously what is with these people!

He was so glad when school ended, since it allows him to leave behind all those pesky schoolmates that want to know who is supposed girlfriend is.

Stopping behind a tree he waits as a group of gossiping girls walk by. He hope this rumor ends quickly cause this is seriously getting on his nerves. He wanted his privacy damn it!

After a couple more detours he finally stands in front of the old building. Narrowing his eyes he tries to get a read on the place, but it seem that something was blocking him mostly. With his what he got there were currently three people in there.

Fixing his jacket and his hat, Kazuma enters the building. The wooden doors making a echoing creak sound as he opens them. Looking around as he goes towards where he could sense the group, he looks for any possible traps that could be set up.

He really need to stop watching those spy films.

Fifthteen minutes later(he might of gotten lost somehow for a bit), Kazuma was in front of a pair of doors leading to the room where there were now five people staying. _'When did they get here?' _Above the door he spots a sign. Occult Research Club, it read.

Opening the door the first thing he notice right away was a shower running nearby. Raising a eyebrow at that, he then scans the room to see who's here. He spots Akeno standing near the shower curtain where he is 99.9% sure Rias is behind. She seems to be looking directly at him with a smile he couldn't make sense of, but it did send a chill through him. Looking away he spots to his surprise Koneko who sitting on one of the sofa, and currently eating a youkan.

Turning towards him she bows again. "Ah, nice to meet you again senpai." _'Holy, she really is adorable!'_ Mentally hitting himself he returns the bow.

Turning towards the last two people he sees Issei shakily pointing at him, eyes widen in fear and rage. "What are you doing here!" He shouts. Raising a eyebrow again Kazuma continues to stare at him blankly. "Answers," Kazuma said before looking at the last person in the room who was standing beside Issei.

"Yumi," he whispers his eyes dulling seeing the one person other then Asuna he trusts.

"Kazuma-kun," his crush whispers back locking eyes with him, and they continues to stare at each ignoring the confused pervert who was trying to figure out there history.

"AH-HA! So, Yumi's your secret girlfriend the whole school been talking about." Issei suddenly blurts out. Both Kazuma and Yumi look away from each other, their cheeks darken slightly from what he said.

Shaking his head Kazuma then socks Issei in the face, a green snake seems to covers his arm right for a split second before the blow was deliver, sending the pervert flying into an empty sofa with his fist imprinted on to his face.

With one eyebrow twitching Kazuma glares at the twitching pervert. He would of hit him again if Yumi didn't grab his shoulders. Turning his head he stares into her worrying eyes.

Calming himself down he takes a couple of steps back away from Issei to reduce the chances of him nailing the pervert again.

With his twitching gone Issei decided that he was going to stay where he is, and slowly slides down the sofa to get a bit farther from the Black Prince. His face stings badly from that punch, he is surprise that his nose didn't break from the blow.

"Buchou, take this." Akeno said after the sound of the shower ends. Hands in his pockets Kazuma glance at her as she hands Rias what seem to be her uniform. "Thank you Akeno." Yep it's differently her.

"...What a lecherous face." He heard Koneko muttered. Kazuma cracks a small smirk and some chuckles knowing that she was directing that jab at Issei.

The shower curtain finally opens and out came the one who holds the answers he seeks, Rias Gremory with Akeno follows her from behind. He needs to be calm currently since Rias holds all the cards that he so desperately needs.

"Ara ara," Akeno laugh bringing a hand to her pink lips. _'God damn it I doing it again,'_ Kazuma thought while flinching slightly due to a sudden migraine. "Hello, my name is Akeno Himejima. Please to make your acquaintance, and please to see you again, Kazuma-kun." She politely introduce before she directed tha last part at him with a smile. Soon the rest of the girls introduce themselves even though they don't even need to since everyone in the room is known throughout the school.

"O-oh. My name is Issei Hyoudou. N-Nice to meet you too!" Issei nervously greeted. Realizing everyone was know staring at him, Kazuma then introduce himself as well. "Kazuma Yuki," he said while taking off his fedora and bowing.

Akeno, Yumi, and Rias giggled slightly from his introduction while Koneko just stared blankly as usual. _'Wow, she is almost emotionless,'_ he thought with a sweatdrop. Putting his fedora back on Kazuma stares at his under classmate from under its shadows. _'Just what happen to her that make her act like this. It's probably for the best if I leave it alone for now.'_

"Looks like everyone is here. Issei Hyoudou. No, let me call you Ise." Rias ask looking a the brown haired teen.

"Y-Yes." He nervously replied. Nodding her head she then turns to meet his stare. "Kazuma Yuki, may I call you Kazuma?" He nods his head while tensing slightly from what he saw in her eyes. There was power in them, more then he currently can control, and there was also something in his mind tingle. It was like he just had to follow her orders, like she was his master.

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you." Rias said waving to the other girls in the room. _'This is actually the first time I ever heard of this club...damn my ignorance.'_ Kazuma thought, his stare not wavering at all unlike his fellow male.

"As a Devil." She finished, dropping the bomb basically. Kazuma's eyes widen, and his mouth drops open in shock. Issei mirrored what he did.

'_I did not see that coming.'_ Kazuma thought in shock while he drops onto the sofa right beside Koneko.

* * *

"Here's your tea." Akeno said placing a cup of tea in front of Issei. Kazuma pleasantly declined her when she asked if they want some.

Currently all of them were sitting on the sofas surrounding the table. Kazuma was now on the one with Issei, while on the other one the girls were all seated facing them.

All of them stared at the two males. Kazuma stares back calmly with a calculated glaze while he still trying to fully understand what Rias said earlier. A devil? Hopefully they will shed some light on the upcoming conversation.

Issei on the other hand seem to be extremely nervous. Was it because of the intense stare they were getting, or that he was surrounded by the most talk about students in the entire school. Kazuma didn't know, but it seem that the card holder was about to speak.

"I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils."

The only change to Kazuma was his eyebrow which raised ever so slightly, and him leading forward while linking his finger together in front of his face. "You already mention about us," Kazuma pauses to nudge his head at Issei who turn to watch him. "Being Devils, but what do you mean exactly?" He question.

She gave him a secret smile, knowing what he was tying to do. "I will explain a bit later Kazuma-kun. Anyway, you both saw someone with black wings coming out of their back, didn't you."

Issei' eyes widen while Kazuma just nods his head. "That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils."

Kazuma closed his eyes as he tries to gather his thoughts. He always knew there was something strange with the world, and his discovery of his power increase his belief, but know what he was just been told put the final nail on that coffin.

There was more to this world then what most people believe. _'It seems like most of this unknown world probably has to deal with region, and probably even mythology as well.'_ Reopening his eyes he motion her to continue her story.A world of fantasy hidden in the shadows of man.

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times."

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?" Issei said standing up. It seem that this was hard for him to disgust. Kazuma doesn't blame him, if the stuff that happen to him earlier in life didn't happen then he would be in a similar position as Issei.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils." _'Hiding in plain sight. Clever.'_

"Yuuma Amano," Rias suddenly said. Who ever it was the name made Issei freeze. Kazuma raises a eyebrow at the name. _'Yuuma Amano? Was she that psycho bitch that killed us?'_

"That day, you were on a date with Yuuma Amano, right?" _'Yep, it's psycho bitch.'_

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here." Issei said with anger in his voice. Glancing at him Kazuma wasn't that surprise since that person was his first girlfriend, who is apparently a psycho Fallen Angel that broke his heart, and stab him as well.

Sitting back Kazuma decides to just observer what's happing since it seems that this conversation mostly has to deal with the pervert. _'Just what is it that made Issei Hyoudou a target to the Fallen Angels?' _He thought glancing at the shaking Issei.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself." Rias said pointing at a picture of a woman that Kazuma recognizes instantly. It's quite hard to forget the face of the person who had tired killed you, and succeeded to some extend. Whatever he was now Kazuma is certain that he can no longer call himself a human being.

'_So it is that woman. To think there was so much in this world that no one knows about. Just how much have been hidden from the eyes of normal humans?'_

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?" Issei shouted breaking Kazuma away from further thoughts. He really needs to stop over thinking things, or else he would miss something important.

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed..." _'Possessors?'_

"What do you mean, unlucky!" _'The one who's unlucky here would be me Issei. They were so far only after you that day, while I on the other hand was basically collateral damage...'_

"That day, you went on a date with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with a Spear of Light."

'_Yeah, very creative name it have.' _Kazuma thought sarcastically. That just screams lazy there.

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"

"Good question Issei. Why were you targeted be the Fallen Angels. I guess _you_ know the answer to this question don't you, Rias Gremory." Kazuma lazily said, finally speaking once more.

Rias's face give nothing away as she glance at Kazuma for a few moments before returning her glaze on Issei.

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there is a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear." She answered.

"Sacred Gear? What exactly is a Sacred Gear, and why would the Fallen Angels killed Issei for it." Kazuma question curiously. _'Is that what I have? A Sacred Gear, or is it something else entirely?'_

"Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history." This time it was Yumi who spoke instantly drawing his attention as well as Issei. Then Akeno continues where Yumi left off.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear." Kazuma eyes widen. Does she mean that people who play large roles in the past like Arthur, Joan of Arc, and other legendary heroes, and villains told in fairy tales, and myths are actually true! If so then what is even true anymore if everything people knew was a lie?

"Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand." Rias finished explaining about Sacred Gears. Kazuma close his eyes as he thinks about the last dose of information.

Sacred Gears. Weapons and abilities that can only be wielded by mankind for a unknown reason by some creator that Rias hasn't talk about. To be able create such powers he/she themself must be extremely powerful to be able to do such a thing.

'_Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils... Wait didn't Rias said that the Fallen Angels used to served God. Then did God create the Sacred Gears?'_ Was his power created by the God of the Holy Bible, or by something else entirely.

And why does his head feel like it's splitting open currently!

'_Damn it I keep getting more question then answers, and I still don't know what has happen to me... wait. Is Issei doing a Kamehameha pose?'_

"Hurry and do it!" Kazuma grins hearing Rias urged the pervert to do it. Is he actually going to do that? Oh god does Kazuma want to have a camera on hand currently.

"Kamehameha!" Issei shouted in embarrassment closing his eyes while thrusting his hands out at chest height. Kazuma's grin widen, nearly splitting his face in hand, and he nearly broke out in laughter. His grin nearly disappeared when Yumi send him a disapproving look, but he didn't since he spotted a mischievous glint in her eyes. Even the academy's Princess can find humor in other peoples embarrassment it seems. Her fan club wouldn't believe even if they seen it with their own eyes... if they even look into her eyes since they always stare at her chest like dogs to a food. He only looses his grin when Rias explain the next step of summoning Issei's Scared Gear.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

Raising an eyebrow he observers as Issei's left arm starts to glow and quickly faded away to reveal a red gauntlet with a green gem on the back. _'So this is a Sacred Gear. I wonder what kind of abilities it has.'_

"What the hell is THIIIIIS!?" Issei scream out in shock as he stares the gauntlet on his hand.

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will." Rias said as she lean in to look at Issei's Scared Gear. Her eyes narrow as she look at every detail of the gauntlet. "The Fallen Angel, Yuuma Amano, saw your Sacred Gear as a threat and therefore killed you." _'And me for interfering.'_

"So then, how are we even alive to begin with?" Kazuma asked removing his eyes from the gauntlet. Rias takes out a single leaflet, the same as the one he saw fell out of Issei's pocket. This time though he was able to fully see the writing on it. "We will grant your wish!"

Taking look at the magical circle on the leaflet he discovers that the symbol was the same as the one in the room, and that appeared in his own room when Akeno disappeared.

"This is one of the leaflets we give out. This magic circle is used to summon us Devils. These days there aren't many people who would draw this circle to summon us. So we give these leaflets to people who look like they would summon Devils. This magic-circle is safe and easy to use. That day, one of our familiars was disguised as a human and was handing them out in the business district. You got it at that time, Ise. After you were attacked by the Fallen Angel, you called me while you were on the verge of death. You wished so hard that it summoned me. Usually my servants like Akeno and the others would be the ones to be summoned." Rias explain to him and Issei. Kazuma did raised a eyebrow when he notice that Rias was looking at him with a curiosity look in her aqua color eyes. _'Why is she looking at me like that? Did I too influence the chance of her being summon or something?'_

"When I was summoned and saw both you, I knew right away that you were a Sacred Gear possessor and that you were attacked by a Fallen Angel. But there was a problem. Ise, you were on the brink of death. Not just Devils, but humans also die if impaled by a Fallen Angels spear of light. Ise, you were in that kind of condition. So I decided to save your life."

'_What am I? Chopped liver?' _Kazuma thought annoy of being ignore again. Feeling two set of eyes on him he glances at who was sending them, and he sees Yumi giving him a worrying look while Akeno just look amused at his annoyances.

"Although, as a Devil. Ise, you were reborn as a Devil of mine, Rias Gremory's servant. As my servant Devil. Rias exclaimed as suddenly bat like wings sprouted out of everyone's back, except for Kazuma since felt something trying to come out, but he didn't want it to so he uses the control he has over his own power and stop his devil wings from popping out. Now seeing what they look like he doesn't like them. It reminded him of something that he couldn't put a finger on, and it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

Instead the usual black mist leaks out of his form. Seeing the surprise looks he got from the girls he mouth 'Later' to them.

"Let's introduce everyone anew. Yumi." Kazuma's crush smiles hearing Rias call her name.

"My name is Yumi Kiba. As you already know, I'm a second year like you, Hyoudou Issei-kun. Umm, I'm a Devil too. Nice to meet you." She said with a bright smile that made both males blush.

"…First year. … Koneko Toujou. Pleased to make your acquaintance. …I'm a Devil too." Koneko said quietly.

"My name is Akeno Himejima, and I'm in third year. I'm also the vice-president of this Occult Research Club. Nice to meet you. Even though I'm like this, I'm also a Devil. Ufufu." Akeno said bowing her head politely and sending Kazuma a wink much to his embarrassment. It seems like he wasn't the only one who saw since it seem that Yumi's smile became rather fixed.

Lastly Rias reintroduce herself. "And I'm their master as well as being a Devil from the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory. My house holds the rank of a Duke. Let's get along from now on, Ise, Kazuma."

'_Well... Things will definitely be interesting now.'_

Soon Issei left after managing to de-summon his Sacred Gear leaving Kazuma alone in the club room with Rias and the others.

The girls all locked glazes with Kazuma who was now standing up. His eyes hidden behind the rim of his fedora. "Soooo... Am I finally going to get the answers I'm looking for." He asked lifting his head back to stare at the girls with cold gold eyes that shocked Yumi.

He had never in his life since he know her look at her like that.

Rias sighs figuring out that he wound't leave till he gets at least some answers to what has happen to him. "What exactly do you want to know?" She asked back reverting the question back to him.

He grins in amusement at what she did. "Well, first I would like to know HOW did you manage to turn both me and Issei into Devils when we were basically in Death's hands."

Walking towards the large desk that obviously belongs to Rias, she picks up a Rook piece from the chest set that was on it. The chest piece was glowing a eerily red

"You remember whatI'd told you that we have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times, yes?" Kazuma nods his head.

Sighing to herself again Rias starts explaining for detail about it. "During those times we were at war that is known as the Great War which between the Three Factions. Us, the Devils, Fallen Angels, and the Angels that severs God. The war finish several hundred years ago with no side winning. There were heavy casualties on all three sides. Out of the original 72 Pure-Blooded Devil families, only around 34 are still active. The Gremory family being one of them. Devils spent decades of research to come up with a way to repopulated the Devil faction till one Devil created a system known as the Evil Piece System that allowed us to reincarnate human into Devils, and those devils would be know as a Pure-Blooded Devil's peerage, and in sense servants. The devil had created the system based on the a human game, chess. Pure-Blooded Devils are given 15 Evil pieces to create a peerage. 8 Pawns, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, 2 Rooks, a single Queen, and finally the Devils who are the master are a King of the peerage, which in this case would be me. Each piece gives the reincarnated Devil a unique ability. Rooks gain supernatural strength and defense. Koneko here is my only Rook currently." Rias wave her hand towards her Rook who is currently having some chocolate balls.

'_I can't believe someone of her size could be that strong. I'd better not provoke her just in case. I rather not find myself in a wall.'_ Kazuma thought while quietly chuckling nervously at the last thought.

Then wave her hand at the tense Yumi who was looking at him nervously while also fidgeting slightly. Kazuma was surprise, he had never seen her like this before. It was almost like she was embarrass about something. "Yumi here is my Knight. As a Knight she gains incredible speed making her the fastest person in my peerage." She praised making the Knight blush.

"Pawns as you know when they get to the enemy's side of the board they are allow to change their class to any of the other pieces making them the second strongest pieces after a Queen, and sometimes are greatly underestimated. Then there are Bishops, while I do have one he is currently... unavailable at this time due some issues. Bishops gain a high boost in magical power making them great support for the other pieces. Finally there is the Queen which is Akeno." Akeno wave at him with the same smile that she gave him this morning.

"As a Queen, she's the strongest one after me. She carries all the traits of Pawn, Knight, Rook, and Bishop. She is out unbeatable Vice-president of our club." Akeno seem to beam with pride, and she was now giving him a mocking grin that just frustrated him.

How does Akeno get to him like that?

After a tense silence as Kazuma's brain dissolves all the information he then asked another question. "So, what piece did you turn me to?" He asked. Rias looks at him before glancing at Yumi. _'Wait...am I?'_ "You, Kazuma Yuki. You are my second Knight." She said.

'_So, a Knight huh. Just like Yumi.'_

"Alright then... Final question. Well two question actually. One, why exactly was Akeno IN my bed. And two, can you tell me anything about... this." He asked a bit louder then before. Then he calls forth his power letting the mist grow dense around him, and two curved, demonic looking daggers appeared in his hand. Both Rias and Yumi were surprise by daggers while Akeno just lick her lips at the new shaped of his weapons. Koneko just keeps had her normal black stare.

Getting herself recompose, Rias narrows her eyes at his form, and observers the pulsing green vein in the middle of the wicked looking dagger.

"I sure that you know about this now. You were unconscious the entire day yesterday, which is surprising since the Evil Piece should of heal you to top condition. I ask Akeno to go to your place to look after you, and make sure nothing went wrong since _someone _was quite worry about you," Rias and Akeno look at Yumi with a teasing smile. Yumi blush lightly as she pushes her index fingers together while she tries to avoids Kazuma's stare.

A warm feeling bubbles up inside his chest, and Kazuma smiles at her kindly. His eyes glowed with kindness. She just keep making him fall deeper in love with her.

Akeno was know looking at him with a teasing smile. "Kazuma-kun was just like a big teddy bear, and he even says the cutes things in his sleep. He even snuggle up right into me while he sleep. Do you what to hear what he said," she tease making Kazuma blush again, remember the sight he woke up to this morning.

'_I like Yumi-chan, I like Yumi-chan, I like Yumi-chan... Akeno's breast where quite soft though-AHH! I turning into Issei!'_ He screams in his head.

Yumi's face turns blank she stare keeps switching between him and Akeno with a fixed smile that twitches dangerously. A shiver of dread crawls up his spine.

He is going to die...again.

Rias coughs to end the tense (terrifying) silence. "Moving on from _that._ Kazuma," she said drawing his attention away for the angry Yumi to her. "I don't exactly know what your ability is, but it seem like some kind of magic, but I can't be certain to what kind though. *sigh* Now that I answered your questions, you can answer some of ours." She said in which Kazuma nodded in agreement, it was only fair, and he rather not piss her off currently since she was his master and was more powerful then he is. That and he owe her since she did save his life.

"Alright what do you want to know?" Kazuma said flopping down into the sofa looking at her lazily, while also avoiding Yumi's stare. He should talk to her that it was just a BIg misunderstanding... tomorrow.

"When did you discover your ability, and what can you tell us about it?" Akeno was the one who ask the question, beating Rias to the punch from the annoyed she sent her.

Kazuma sighs knowing Yumi could possibly ask about that day. "I first discover this power exactly three years ago, two days ago," he said. Hearing someone gasps loudly, he switches his glaze towards Yumi he see she was now staring at him wide eyed knowing that that day was.

"So far I'm able to manipulated my, magic to make weapons like those daggers I'd summoned earlier. I can also sort-of alter my muscle structure to make myself more stronger, and faster then normal people." He explained.

"Three years," he heard Rias whisper. "I take it you're possibly the source of the unknown power that I'd felt." She said in which Kazuma shrugs his shoulders in response. It could possibly be him, or it could be something else entirely.

"Kazuma-kun," this time is was Yumi who whispered. "Tell me the truth, _are _you over that day. Please Kazuma-kun, tell me the truth." Her grey eyes begin to water.

Regret filled his heart knowing he had to tell her that he had lied to her. Lied to her for christ sakes.

"No, I haven't," he said without a shed of emotion, regret in his eyes at what he had done. Yumi stares at him before she leaves the room.

This was the second time in his entire life his body felt so cold. The coldness of despair.

Sighing again, Kazuma gets up quickly and walks towards the door. "We can continue this tomorrow." he said before leaving the cub room.

He needs to find Yumi.

* * *

"YUMI," Kazuma shouts finally tracking down Yumi. The blonde haired girl stop, and she takes a quick glance at him before she continues walking away.

"Damn it," he mutters before he runs towards her, and as she sense his increase of speed, Yumi too begins to run.

'_I'm a fuckin idiot, just why did I lied to her damn it!'_

The chase lasted half a hour before she stops right in a familiar park. The same park in which he died, and was reborn in.

Slowing to a walk he places a hand on Yumi's shaking shoulders. "Yumi," he whispers remorsefully.

"Go away," she answered. He shakes his head even thought she wasn't looking at him. "No, I won't." He said stubbornly.

She violently turns to face him, here eyes red from crying, and she glares at him with hate that made him flinch, but he didn't budge. He will not do something he would regret again.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU BAKA!" She shouts furiously, a red demonic energy covers her, but like before he refuses budge. Suddenly he launches forward taking her by surprise and wraps her in a hug. She tires to struggle out, but he wouldn't let go, and eventually she stops.

"Why?" she whisper. "Why did you lied to me Kazuma-kun?"

"I don't know why," he answered. "I just don't know why did I do that to you. You trusted me, and I lied directly into your face. I'm sorry. You might not even care what I'm saying, and It's alright because I deserve it. I'm a bloody idiot for lying to you. NO, I'm the worse of the worse for what I did."

Yumi did nothing for what seem like eternity, till she wraps her arms around him in return. Kazuma's eyes widen before they closed and he gains a small smile. He leans his forehead on top of Yumi's head.

"You're a baka Kazuma Yuki," she mutters into his chest and he couldn't help but chuckle at how true that is. "But," Kazuma lifts his head up when he felt that she was moving her head. Looking it her eyes he was all-struck by how the light of the setting sun make her seem like an out of this world beauty. Her blonde hair was illuminated by the sunlight, and ever so slowly she mover her face towards his.

"Your my baka." And with that she seals the distance between their lips. Kazuma's eyes widen again before they slowly close to return the kiss. A bittersweet kiss filled with deep love for each other. Breaking away a light blush covers bother there faces, and they stare at each other with a warm, loving glaze.

"Yumi Kiba, I'd loved you since I first saw your smile that day when we met. Would you give this idiot the honor of being your boyfriend," Kazuma whispers, finally telling her how he felt.

Yumi smile widen. "Yes, a hundred time, yes. I love you too Kazuma-kun."

The newly announce couple embraced each other, refusing to let go almost like if they do they would vanish if they let go.

Tightening his grip, Kazuma internally promise himself that he would never hurt the girl in his arms again.

He may be Rias's Knight, but in his heart he was the faithful Knight to his princess. In order to do that he must become stronger. Stronger the Akeno, Rias, and everyone else.

And if he fails to protect the woman he love with all his heart, he swears that he will erase himself from existence.

He will not loss someone he loved again. Never again.

* * *

**AND DONE! I hope you enjoy This chapter, I know I had a bit of fun writing it. I also know that I might of rush the Kazuma's & Yumi's romance a bit, but when I was writing this chapter is just, well, it just happen. Hopefully I did a decent job there since that was the first romantic part I'd ever written so it's probably not the best thing you ever read. Anyway after this I going to try to focus on my other two stories and hopefully get another chapter out for both of them. Depending on how busy I am it might be soon or at least before the new year, or I'd even update this story again.**

**Now that's done please review what you think, and if possible please check out my first story, Bloody Memories if you haven't before. All of you have a good day.**

**Lost Within the Darkness signing off!**


	3. Nox Nyctores

**Hello again readers, here to bring you chapter 3 of Artificial Devil V2. Thankfully it's nearly winter break, and I'm on my last week of school for 2013. A high possibility this may be the last chapter for this year. For me it been quite a decent year, started my final year in September, and this year was when I started writing fanfics and I had a pretty good time doing these. Anyway hopefully you guys and gals can find this chapter as good as my others. Once again I'm only 17 years old and an amateur writer, so expect some grammar errors, or sentences that might not be written the best way.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the last chapter, I got it there.**

_**Chapter 3: Nox Nyctores**_

* * *

It has been two weeks since that faithful day that Kazuma and Yumi started dating. The day after they basically announce to the school that they're dating since Yumi had kiss him right in front of the school's gate. Kazuma didn't mind that at all.

Kazuma wishes he had a camera so he have a picture on everyone's shocked faces when Yumi kissed him. The males of her fan club were furious at him for 'tainting Yumi-sama's innocence', but one combine glare form both Kazuma and Yumi send them running with their tails between their legs. While some of the girls were jealous, most of them seem to be excited that they are together. The prince had finally gotten his princess, and much to his embarrassment it seem that Asuna knew about his crush all along, and only said. "Finally." When he told her with a teasing grin.

Kazuma was pretty sure he was more shock then embarrass since the woman who was known as the 'Ice Princess' during her time at school was now teasing him. This was one of the few times he seen a different emotion shown on her face other then her normal cold stare. If he cared less about his own life, he would of probably tease her about never having a boyfriend since she scares most of them from getting to know her before he realize something about her.

He was still getting used to being what he has been told by Rias a low-class Devil. Both he and Issei were told about jobs that Devils are contracted to fulfill by humans. Kazuma has been summon quite a few times by people usually by women it seem, and some of them were students at his school much to his surprise. Thankfully what he needed to do wasn't that hard. He just needed to help them with either organizing their place, cooking, and helping his schoolmates with work. He only had to deal with two different and strange jobs. One where he, much to his embarrassment, had to _bathed_ a woman only a few years older then him. He had never told Yumi about this since either she will killed his client, or maim him.

The other one was strange mostly due do who summon him. His client was in fact his aunt Asuna, it was only thanks to a small useful spell he is able to use that allowed the user to change their form. So far he can only change his hair and eye color, but thankfully it was enough to throw off any connection to him and his alias, Jin Kisaragi.

How he came up with the name on the spot he didn't know, but was thankful for it. He had actually been summon a few times to due the same thing. Cooking her dinner since she didn't want takeout, _he _wasn't there, and she has absolutely zero skills in the kitchen. The memory of the 'meal' she made years ago still haunts his dreams.

It was quite a strange to talk to her while he was 'Jin'. One of their few conversation actually had to do with romance. Heck he was so shock about what he found out he nearly lost control over his transformation. That conversation showed a different side of the woman he grew up with.

While on the note about being a Devil, Kazuma found at that unlike poor Issei who barely had any demonic power what so ever, he had quite a lot of it, even rivaling the amount Akeno has, much to the surprise everyone. On his spare time when he wasn't doing jobs, or with Yumi, Rias got Akeno to teach him a bit of magic that she knew. It was a very _shocking_ experience, literary she shock the hell out of him, and thats when he learn about the darker side of Akeno Himejima. She was a Sadist with a capital S. Since then he was only practicing on his own, and by reading some of the books he 'borrowed' from Rias. He was currently trying to create double sided swords he could shoot at opponents from a good range, so he doesn't need to be close to heavy hitters like Koneko due to a Knight's low defense. All he had to say about this was that it was very difficult do to all the concentration it requires to create one that floats, as well as to shoot it at his target.

On a positive note his relationship with Yumi has been doing very well, and he had learn some stuff he didn't know before about her during one of their dates. One such fact is that she has a Sacred Gear called Sword Birth that allows her to create numerous Demonic Swords with different abilities. Though when they get talking about about her past she suddenly becomes distant, and always tries to averted that area which Kazuma allows. He respects and cares for her a lot, so if she doesn't want to talk about it, it's totally fine with him.

Kazuma's face scrunches up when he felt someone flick his nose. Looking down he smiles at Yumi who was laying against his chest, and looking up at him with a annoyed but cheerful expression. "Pay attention," she said before looking back at Rias who was currently lecturing Issei who apparently went near church because he was taking a nun there. _'It seem that Issei does have some restraint, I guess he can be given some respect.'_ Kazuma thought.

"Don't get involved with people form the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are out biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it is an Exorcist with a Scared Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Ise." Rias said.

Kazuma blinks as a familiar voice whispers in his head. _"If you can get the Azure, you can take back whatever you want. Everything. Things you lost, things you forgot, whatever."_ The voice said casually. His browns furrowed slightly as he finally recognize where he heard that voice from. A dream he had a few days ago of a strange, hooded man talking to him, well it felt like him but also not him at the same time, about something called the Azure.

What is this Azure that man was talking about? For some reason it feels like he should know what this Azure is. Like it was something _he _owns, but he just couldn't figure out what this Azure was. The only thing he could picture was the color of azure, but he just knew that whatever _it_ is, that thought wasn't even remotely close to whatever it was.

Kazuma shakes his head to get rid of the thought. He really should ask Rias is she knew anything called the Azure while they weren't busy. He haven't caught any mention about in=t in any of the books he read

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised becomes completely terminated. They return to nothing. There is nothing left and you _feel_ nothing. Do you know how serious that is?" Rias ask the shuttering Issei.

Return to the nothingness of existence. A empty abyss where there is nothing, no air, no space, and not even you. A eternal void of emptiness.

"Ara ara, did you finish lecturing him?" Akeno asked standing not far from the couple. Her purple eyes seem to glance at Kazuma for a second before returning to their King.

Looking her Rias said. "Akeno, did something happen."

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

* * *

Kazuma sighs as he follows the Rias and the others. It seem that they have been requested to hunt down and killed a Stay Devil that had escaped into Rias's territory.

In sense they were they are stray dogs who have either killed their master, or betrayed them. These Devils who had left their master's place cause destruction at different locations.

His golden eyes lock onto the unused building they were in front of and begins to focus his senses on the place to scan for their target. What he felt was what he believes to be a certain kind of lust. A lust for power. He frowns when he felt a second presence in the building similar to other one but also entirely different, and its aura was highly blood thirsty. Suddenly that presence vanishes from his senses before he could pinpoint its location.

Did it somehow know what he could do? He sighs again and looks up towards the sky. A full moon shines down on them like a gentle hand. A name pops up in his head, the name of one of the Shinto gods, Tsukuyomi, the moon god, and the second of the 'three noble children' of Izanagi. He was a bit curious on the topic of gods, was there other gods other then the Christen one, or was there truly only one god, _the_ God. Damn, he was just confusing himself with theses thoughts.

Both Kazuma and Koneko's face scrunches when a certain smell came to their natural senses. Blood.

"...Smell of blood." Koneko said before she covers her nose with her uniform. Kazuma nods his head in agreement while Issei stares at the two in surprise.

Did he not smell it, or could only him and Koneko can for some reason. Suddenly a presence of someone fill the area. It seems like it was only effecting Issei do to his lesser experience with dealing with supernatural.

Kazuma ignores what Rias was telling Issei, but he did end up hearing saying something about traits. _'Hmmm, I guess Issei will find out how special being a resurrected Devil really is.'_ Hearing her start to explain to Issei about something he was already told, Kazuma ignore what she was saying in favor of looking around the area for the Stay Devils.

The intent becomes stronger suddenly and Issei shaking worsen. Kazuma narrows his eyes trying to located the origin, but due to all the killer intent he could located the foe. A black mist starts to covers his right hand as he subconsciously summons his power.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I also I can smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" A low, female voice whispers from what seem to be below them. Kazuma fingers begin to twitch slightly.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." Rias calls out to the Stray Devil. An abnormal laughter echoes around them. Then the Stray Devil they were looking her appears from the shadow. This Stray Devil was a topless woman and it seem like her body was floating.

"Oppai," Issei whisper with his usual perverted tone. Using his other hand Kazuma smacks him across the head while Koneko mutter, "pervert."

*STEP* A large inhuman leg comes out, revealing the hideous lower body of the Stay Devil. Vaizor's lower body has four fat legs with sharp claw, and what appears to be a snake tail. Kazuma stares up at it from the bridges of his fedora. She was at least fiver meters tall for crying out loud!

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely death. In the name od Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias shouts.

"You are cunning for a little girl! I will rip apart your, and color it in red just like your hair!" Vaizor yelled. Rias just laughs. "Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yumi!" She mocked before calling Kazuma's girlfriend.

"Yes!" Yumi answered before sprinting ahead as soon as Rias gave her the order. Seeing her skirt lifting up, Kazuma quickly stomp on Issei foot to distract him. Thankfully actually it seem that Yumi was wearing a pari of black latex shorts under her skirt.

Rias sent him an annoyed look while Issei sent him a pained look that ask 'why'. Coughing into her hand, Rias starts to explain Yumi's position as a Knight, and just like she said, Yumi's speed increases even further, and it was only thanks to Kazuma's position as a knight as well that allowed him to see her movement.

If they fought, Yumi would win hands down do to that she has more experience with fighting, been a Devil longer then him, and the numerous sword she has due to her Sacred Gear Sword Birth.

A European sword appears in Yumi's hand when she suddenly stops. Taken it out of the scabbard she vanishes again, and the scream of the Stray Devil followed.

Both arms were cut form Vaizor's torso, and blood gushes out form the wounds.

Yumi reappears beside him, without a shred of blood on her. She turns to him, and smiles in which he draws her into a hug while leaning his head on top of hers.

Was it him, or did Akeno's eyebrow just twitch.

...

Yeah he must of been seeing things.

"Damn INSECT!" The Stray shouts. Looking back at their mission, Kazuma spots Vaizor trying to stomp Koneko. The key word being trying as Koneko stops the stomp with one hand.

Completely lifting the Stray up, Koneko said one word before she tosses her up. "Fly."

Koneko then jumps up and punches Vaizor in the stomach sharply, and the Stray basically did what Koneko said. She flew till she hit the ground hard creating a small crater.

'_Note to self: Do not mess with Koneko, she will basically break me... Like a Kit-Kat bar'_

"Lastly, Akeno," Rias said calling out her Queen.

Akeno laugh in response while she walks towards Vaizor who was still on the ground. Akeno raises her hands towards the sky while smiling innocently.

The sky sparkles, and a lightning bolt strikes down the monster, electrifying the Stray Devil violently.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more." Akeno said with sadistic glee. Another bolt hits Vaizor, and she releases a painful scream.

Without mercy Akeno summons a third bolt to her victim. Kazuma pinches his nose at the scene while Akeno starts to laugh, and was very thankful he was not her enemy.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist." Rias nonchalantly said, and Kazuma nods his head at the last part.

"I'm scared of Akeno." Issei said as he nervously stare at the sadist.

"Don't worry Issei, I'm sure you get use to it... I think." Kazuma said absently which only got him a roll of the eyes from the girl in his arms.

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

And for a couple of more minutes the light show continue much to Akeno's joy. Finally she calms down.

Rias then approach their target who had no will to continue in her eyes. She places her hand towards the Stray Devil. "Any last words?" Rias ask.

"Kill me," Vaizor pleaded.

"Then disappear." Rias cruelly responded. A large black mass of demonic power shoots out of their king's palm, instantly obliterate the monster's body.

Kazuma analyze the power Rias just used. _'So, this is the Bael's family Power of Destruction. I guess either one of her parents are related to the Bael family.'_

"It's over. Good work everyone." Rias said brightly, and everyone except Kazuma gathers around her.

The green haired Knight glances around for the other presence he sense earlier. Suddenly killer intent covers the group, way more then what Vaizor put on them.

"W-what!" Issei shouts.

Kazuma notices the surprise look in the girls' eyes. A strange symbol appears under them, and then a cage made out of what seem like demonic energy forms around the group trapping them except for the male Knight.

"A-A barrier!" Rias shouted in surprise. How did she not notice this when they enter.

Kazuma eyes widen when the presence from before reappears, and was now approaching towards them, and fast!

Quickly spinning towards where it was coming from, Kazuma creates two sica, one in each hand, and brings it up fast enough to block the sudden strike from the unknown assailant.

Kazuma grunts loudly feeling a large amount of strain being push into his arms from holding back the attack.

"A demon!?" He heard Rias scream recognizing the creature. Kazuma recognize the name from one of the older looking books he read.

Demons were mindless, bloodthirsty monster locked in purgatory before the Great War by Lucifer and the other Satans. It was rumor that Lucifer became the first Devil by the used of a demon's blood in some kind of ritual, but those were only rumors without proof. Since then demons were only tales used to scared little kids, and they weren't seen ever since till now it seems.

Kazuma analyze the creature in front of him. The demon's entire body was heavily muscular , and is cover with a black armor like texture. The demon's face was cover by a blank, black armor mask with two curved horns coming from the top of its head. It's hands were a large pair of razor sharp claws that reach over a full foot in length. Finally a spike tail comes out of its back side, and sways violently.

The demon jumps back away from him before rushing forward for another strike. Kazuma barely parries the strikes as he was being push back a few meters from the force behind each of the strikes. The demon then spins on its heels, and tries to slam its tail into him.

By initializing his newly acquire speed from his position as a Knight, he quickly dodges to the side to avoid the over head strike from the demon's tail, and it smashes into the ground, creating a large creator in the ground. The demon quickly resumes its brutal assault, and tires to hit Kazuma with the back of its claw. He tried to deflected the blow again, but the strength the demon put into the backhand was to greater then his strength, and he went flying back with his blades shattered on impact.

He skids across the ground before creating twin daggers, and stabbing them into the ground to stop himself. He raises himself off the ground before he quickly dived out of the way as the demon obliterated the pillar that was behind him in a single sweep.

'_If I got hit by that, I would of been out for the count!'_ Kazuma thought in worry of his own life. He was outclass in strength, and only a bit more faster then the demon. If this fight continue with its current pace, he would most likely be killed before Rias and the others get out of the barrier. Unless...

'_I got no choice, I have to use that, but I need to get a opening in to be able to even start it.'_ Kazuma thought as a plan begins to form in his head.

The beast charges again, but this time he was ready. Channeling a large amount of magic into his right arm, he swing it forward and creates a familiar, but also overpowered black wave with a snake-like face towards the demon. "**Shin** **Jabaki!**" He calls out.

The surprise attack manage to catch the demon off guard, and hits it right in its left arm, severing it. Vile black blood gushes out of the wound, and the demon releases a bone chilling roar of pain.

'_NOW!_'

Transforming his daggers into a more demonic looking pair, he charges forward while bringing one dagger up for a uppercut to break its defense. "**Ja-**" He said while bringing the other dagger down, cutting open the demon's chest.

Kazuma wasn't finish just yet, he channels his unique magical power into his arms creating two green transparent snake that covers both arms. Reaching foreword he overlaps his arms as he grabs the demon by the shoulders, while the snakes themselves bit into the demon's skin. "**-baku**," Kazuma grunts in exhaustion as he begins the last part of this move. Injecting his power into his target as a poisonous substance. "**Fuenjin!**" He shouts as he slams the demon into the ground then lifting it back up before hitting it in the chest with a spin kick.

The strength of his kick was enhance by his power, and with that power, the demon was sent flying away from them before sliding across the ground, defeated.

Kazuma falls to a knee as he pants heavily, that took nearly all his power to due currently since he was still working on it. Lifting himself up he slowly walks towards the others. Relief covers most of their faces, and it seem that the seal was almost gone since the bars seem to a dim heavily.

He sees Akeno's and Yumi's eyes widen in fear as they both shouted. "Kazuma, behind you!"

Spinning back he spots the demon, once again back up, and charging towards him quickly. Sadly he was to exhausted to anything but raise him arm to the incoming blow.

*BOOM*

A large cloud of dust covers where Kazuma was. Yumi and the other silently watch as one of their members, their friend, being killed right in front of them, and they

were powerless to stop it.

"KAZUMA-KUN!" Yumi and Akeno cried out as tears pour down their faces. Issei was speechless, even though he and Kazuma didn't get along at all, he was a good guy that help out others while he can, and was a pretty funny guy if you get used to some of his sarcastic comments. Rias on the other hand was mostly disappointed in herself. Kazuma was a member of her peerage, and was a great person to be around as he seems to bring out the better of the people. For example, even though they didn't show it, both Akeno and Yumi were a bit more out going since he became a member, especially Yumi since he was her boyfriend. Issei also seem to be trying to be a better person, a few times though, after a talk(beat down) Kazuma gave him. And if she was honest to herself, Rias was a bit jealous of Kazuma's and Yumi's relationship since they were together because of their love for _who_ they were, not for some illusion, or title.

"_...Geminus... Anguium:"_ A familiar voice whisper from the dust. Everyone gasp as they turn to face where they thought Kazuma died. The dust clears revealing a uninjured Kazuma with one hand still outstretch and the other holding into his fedora. A green barrier was between his outstretch hand and the demon who was trying to break through with its single arm.

"_...Ouroboros... Activate!"_ He said.

Suddenly something shoots out of the barrier, hitting the demon, and launching it away from Kazuma. It was a black chain while a snake liked head on the same color, bitting into the demon's face. Reaching forwards he takes hold of the chain, swings the demon over his head, and into the ground.

"...Die.." He swings the chain again, and slams the demon on his other side.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE!" He shouts out as he slams the demon into the ground again, and again, and again.

With one final, mighty swing, the demon slams into the ground near Kazuma's feet. Looking down at the demon he sees that the mask has cracked open revealing its hideous looking face. It had a row of broken teeth, and demonic red eyes that stare at his face. The last thing that demon saw before he shatters its skull with his foot was Kazuma's eyes.

A pair of twisted, glowing yellow eyes with snake-like splits for pupils.

Finally Kazuma legs give out, and he nearly collapse into the ground if not for the two pairs of slim arms stopping his fall. Lifting his head he looks into the two pairs of eyes, red from the tears in their eyes. He gives them a sheepish smile before falling unconscious.

* * *

Kazuma grunts as he slowly regains consciousness. He felt like he got hit by another light spear.

Jabaku Fuenjin really does drain him of his power, and stamina. He really needs to somehow change the amount of power it drains from him, and somehow used his targets own energy to deal additional damages.

Opening his eyes he sees that he was know in his own room. One of the others must of taken him here. He ties to get himself up, but he notices there was some kind of weight on his chest.

Looking down Kazuma felt his face warm up, and his blood flow begins travel south. On top of him was his girlfriend Yumi in a pair of sky blue pajamas with a few buttons undone revealing a wonderful view of her cleavage.

Gulping down the build up of saliva Kazuma gently shakes Yumi shoulder. Slowly opening her eyes she turns to stare at him sleepily and smiles.

"Kazuma-kun," she sleepily mutters before she takes him by surprise by getting onto his waist. Bending forward she continues stares at him, her hair drapes down the side of her face as she lean closer to him. Leaning foreword Kazuma captures her lips with his own.

The kiss began with their loving passion for each other, before it starts to get heated. To his surprise Yumi was the one who deepens the kiss by pushing her tongue inside his mouth. Smirking internally he pushes back with his own tongue.

Taken hold of her shoulders, Kazuma switches them around, so he was now on top. Both him and Yumi separate form each other, and pant as they stare into each others eyes. Both love and lust was within them.

"Your beautiful, Yumi." He whispers before leaning down, and captures Yumi's lips again.

Now engaging in another intense make-out session, Kazuma this times begins to fondle Yumi's left breast through her top making her moan into his mouth.

'_No bra,'_ Kazuma's lust filled brain thought feeling Yumi's nibbles poking through her shirt.

With his other hand he slowly slides it down her side before cupping her plump rear end. Feeling the waistband of her pants, he slides his fingers under the waistband, and begins to slowly drag them off.

"Kazuma, breakfast is-" Kazuma aunt, Asuna said opening the door before freezing mid sentence at the sight in front of her. The couple also froze when they heard her enter the room.

The lustful haze that covered the couple's thought vanish. They separated with a strand of saliva connecting them.

'_Well this is extremely awkward.'_

Pinching her nose, Asuna begins to calm herself down. "As I was saying breakfast has been cooked by your other friend Himejima-san, so you get down there, and eat got it." She said with authority in her voice making the duo nod their head repeatedly.

Quickly turning around she leaves the room, but not before saying one last thing. "Make sure you two use protection, got it. I don't want to deal with any of that kind of stuff currently." She said much to the couples embarrassment.

Finally leaving the room, the couple stare at the spot before turning to each other. With quick speed due to their special piece they separated with a dark blush spread across their checks.

"U-um, well... I guess we should go eat." Kazuma said breaking the silence that was between them. Yumi shyly glances at him with the blush still on her face and nods her head. They head downstairs when a sudden thought pops up in his head. _'Wait... was Asuna blushing?'_ He swore he actually saw her blushing.

For the sake of his mentality, and his life, he's going to place that thought at the far back of his head.

Breakfast ended up being awkward between him, Yumi, and Asuna. He was also pretty sure Akeno knew about what happen, and anyways, WHY WAS THAT SADISTIC WOMAN EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!

Spinning up a tale about the apartment complex that Yumi was staying at had been infested with rodents. Somehow it seem that Asuna is buying it, or Akeno just using magic on her to hypnotizes again.

While taking a bit of his boiled egg Akeno finishes her tale, which made him choke on his precious egg. "...and so Kazuma-kun said that it would be alright that Yumi-chan here can stay, till a apartment room is open." She said while keeping up her 'innocent' smile.

Clearing up his passageway Kazuma stares at her in shocked. Did she say what he think she say.

"I be in you care, Yuki-sensei." Yumi bowed with a smile to the adult in the room.

Asuna nods her head before turning to Kazuma. "Is that true Kazuma?" She asked in which he nods.

She sighs. "Fine, she can stay, but you two," she said pointing at Kazuma and Yumi. "Are going to be sleeping in separate rooms, got it. I don't want to wake up to here you two going around with your _business_." They nod there head while blushing immensely.

'_Things are just going to get stranger, aren't they.'_ Kazuma thought.

Leaning back in his chair he stares at a picture of him, Asuna, and Hinata from 5 years ago.

'_I wonder... would you be proud on what I am... kaa-san?'_ Would she be proud of the kid she found, and raise as her own that has become a Devil?

Sighing quietly Kazuma picks ups his dishes, and places them in the sink. Glancing to the table he hears Akeno agreeing to help Yumi gather her stuff.

"Kazuma," he heard his aunt say. Turning to stare into her amber eyes, and he raises an eyebrow seeing her twirling a lock of her hair in her fingers. The only other time he ever saw her do this action was when he was Jin. "Yesss," he said stretching the 's' like a snake while giving her a wide grin.

"I'm going to need you to pick up a few things." She said as she gave him a list. Looking through it he spots some average items that they need. "O-righty then." he said nodding his head before he heads up to his room. At least he didn't need to pick up tampons... again.

Closing the door behind him he sighs. Lifting a hand up, Kazuma stares at it, remembering the feeling he manage to do the other day.

Suddenly a strange feeling crawls down his spine. It felt similar to his own power, but different. A term pops up in his head. "Nox...Nyctores..." he whispers.

Suddenly a small black chain appears in his head, and in his surprise he nearly drops it. Lifting it up to his eye level he looks over the limited details. Searching for the strange feeling, he fins it, and severs the connection. The chain disappears as soon as he served the connection.

Ouroboros. The Nox Nyctores, Geminus Anguium: Ouroboros, a unending chain that he feels some strange connection to. Kazuma sighs again, his life sure is strange like this, first his nightmares, then his powers, becoming a Devil, and now this!

"Will I ever get any answers to my life." He asked himself.

Sighing for a third time he decide he might as well go and get the groceries.

* * *

"Where is it?" Kazuma asked himself. Instead of his school uniform, he was wearing ripped, dark blue jeans, a normal black shirt, and a unzipped dark green hoody.

He narrows his eyes as he scans through the shelves for the last item on the list He pauses.

"Ah! Here is is." He said picking up a pack of chocolate flavor pocky that his aunt seemed to be addicted to even if she denies it.

Heading to the cashier, he buys all the items he needed to pick up, and exits the grocery store. Walking quietly through the city, Kazuma allows himself to relax. He's only 17, just because he was a Devil doesn't mean that he needs to be busy with stuff every single day of his abnormal life.

"Hey, where are your parents little girl?" He heard a man said not for from him, and by the tine of his voice, he ain't going to be nice to the girl he's talking to. "Yeah where are they, are you lost? If so, then we can help you _find_ them." He heard another male said.

'_...Damn it.'_ Well there goes the chance to relax, but he wasn't going let some men take advantage of a girl.

Turning to where he heard the conversation form he spots three tall males which the typical delinquent look. He also spots the girl who they were talking to, and actually _she_ was the strange one there. She had long blonde hair tied into pigtails with black ribbons. The girl was wearing a frilly black gown and jacket that includes a red ribbon bow tie, and a pair of black high heeled boots. He also that she was holding a black umbrella that had... eyes?

Ignoring the voice in his head to strangle the girl, he sneaks up right behind the thugs. It seem that they don't even acknowledge his presences, but it seem the girl had, and her red eyes look past the trio to him. He pauses for a second as he locks eyes with the gir-no... she not a girl, but something else... something more than human, and... and he saw it. Who ever this girl is she is remarkably powerful, even more powerful then Rias!

It seems that pause gave the thugs enough time to realize that he was behind them.

"What the hell do you want!" The one with a mohawk and a nose piercing said heatedly.

"Well, I was just walking by doing my own business and thats when I spotted three pieces of trash trying to take advantages of a little girl, and I just have to put a stop to what ever they were doing." Kazuma said with a small glare. They flinch slightly from his glare before they either regain whatever courage they had, or were just too stupid to run away. Yeah, probably stupid.

Oh well, their lost.

"Oh yeah! Who's going to make us, you." Kazuma grins sadistically. Huh, Akeno must of been rubbing off on him. The three idiots laugh. "Well knew flash kid, its three to one. It's obvious who's at a disadvantages here. So, scram kid."

Closing his eyes, Kazuma walks towards the trio with the same grin on his face, and it only made the thugs frustrated.

'Mohawk' took out a butterfly knife out of his pocket, and flips it open. When Kazuma was only a few feet away, he lunge at him with his knife ready to stab Kazuma.

To the thugs disbelief Kazuma stops the thug's attack by grabbing hold of his wrist with his free hand, and then starts to squeeze.

"AHHH!" 'Mohawk' screamed in pain, feeling the bones in his wrist start to crack. The knife slipped through his twitching fingers, and just as it hit the ground, Kazuma's bag hit the ground.

With his now free hand, Kazuma delivers a quick palm strike to the thug's jaw. Letting go of his wrist he watches as the thug takes a few steps back in disarray because of the strike.

He sure be glad that Kazuma wasn't a Rook, or else his head would of went flying off his shoulders.

"W-What are you two doing! Get him!" 'Mohawk' order after he regain some of his lost balance. The other two break out of their daze, and charges towards Kazuma.

Internally sighing he watch as the two came at him slowly. _'Slow... too slow.'_

The bald one manages to get to him first, and threw a sucker punch at him. Kazuma just leans back as it goes over him, and lifts his feet up, and did a back flip while kicking 'Baldy'in the chin.

Regaining he footing he parries a punch from guy who just had too many piercings on him. Grabbing hold of the thug's right arm, Kazuma punch him repeatedly in the gut with his free arm, and with each hit the thug bows down lower and lower.

Kazuma final's knock this thug our by uppercutting him right in the nose. He was pretty sure that blow did more damage due to the thug's many piercing.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he ducks another sucker punch that had tried to hit him while his back is turn. Grabbing the arm, Kazuma flips the person over his back, and into the ground. It was 'Mohawk' again. He knocks him unconscious with a single kick to the forehead.

Turning he look at the one he names 'Baldy' holding a bloody nose. He fearfully looks at Kazuma while his body begin to shake.

"Scram," Kazuma order, and the thug did just that and ran.

"What do you know, trash do have a brain after all." He mocked.

Picking up his groceries Kazuma turns to the gir...uh woman?

"Are you alright? Ummm...?" He pauses as he stares a the blonde. She just stares back at him with curiosity.

"Does the name Yuuki Terumi mean anything to you?" She bluntly asked with a british accent, ignoring his question.

"Huh? Yuuki... Terumi?" Kazuma repeated while tilting his head. The name does feel somewhat familiar to him, like he heard it before, but he doesn't have a clue where. Well it doesn't have any real meaning to him so...

"No, never heard of him... are you looking for him stranger-san, a friend, a relative?" He asked again with a little swing of his free hand. The woman seem to be annoyed by what he said.

Blondie shakes her head before turning around and walking away from him, not even bothering to give him a second glance, or even thank him for what he did.

"What? Hey just wait a minute." He calls out as he takes a step towards her, and just as he does a large blast of wind comes out of nowhere hits him making him cover his eyes to avoid anything getting into them. Once it cool down he reopen his eyes and sees that the girl had vanish.

He sighs as he places his hand against his head. "That was strange."

Turning around towards where his home is, he pauses again when his foot connects to something. Looking down he sees the knife 'Mohawk' had was below his shoe.

Picking it up he notice that it's actual quite stylish one that is curved. He spins the butterfly in his hand, and closes it fluently in one move, and places it in his pocket. He pauses again, realizing what he just did. _'Never mind, I'll deal with this another day.'_ He thought.

Kazuma resume his walk, unaware of the pair of crimson red eyes that belong to the person he just met watching his movement from the roof of the building.

* * *

**...**

**I can't believe I actually wrote that scene, and I just have a feeling that some of you had a grin building up on your face when you got to that point. I could be wrong, but whatever. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and the fight scene I written. Hopefully it was at least decent for someone of my current skills at the moment. **

**If I don't post anything else this year, let me just wish you guys a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year!**

**Finally, please review what your thoughts were for this chapter.**

**This is Lost within the Darkness, signing off.**


End file.
